Erol
Erol's passions are speed (particularly racing zoomers), violence and adrenaline. Caffiene also holds a spot dear to his heart (if you can call it that). To paraphrase Batou, Erol is a garden-variety psychopath who managed to make something of himself. He's a sociopath - meaning he's incapable of feeling or understanding empathy - and this not only limits his ability to understand other people but gives free reign to his sadism. Erol died in Haven as a result of his own anger and impatience; however that was neither the end of him in canon nor on the Elegante. Finding himself without power, without his accustomed outlets and without his weapons, he quickly became even more vicious than he was even in Haven. For weaponry he collects and sharpens kitchen and easily-available butter knives down to a fine point. The balance sucks and the edge won't hold against regular use, but they're better than nothing, and easily replaceable. His favorite knife is one carved from antler by Even. It has a fine edge, but due to the nature of antler is better for stabbing than slicing, so he tries to pick and choose where to use it. = Canon = The Baron's right-hand man, Erol replaced Torn as the new Commander of the Krimzon Guard. With no fear and no conscience, Erol became the city's tyrannical enforcer. In Haven it was whispered that he was crazy, a trait which Baron Praxis certainly used to his advantage; Erol was also the city's racing champion, holding this honor due to his deadly tactics on the track. (Source: NDI Jak II webpage) Footage Youtube here (Intro at 2:50); here (beginning through 1:38); here (4:48 and 8:16); here (beginning through 00:23, and his last is at 7:15). = Fanon = Erol's last name - "Kadir" - is not canon. "Erol" is a Turkish name meaning "brave," and "Kadir" is another Turkish name meaning "young man." Family Erol comes from a Havenite noble family down on it's luck and all but out of money. His parents refused to accept any change in appearances, however, and disdained to dirty their own hands with things like raising children - even though they couldn't afford for someone else to do it full-time. Erol learned how to take care of himself at quite a young age, and has a few issues from being a latchkey kid. Erol's parents were caught in the Dead Town Massacre. Partially responsible for the incident itself, Erol expresses little emotion aside from irritation that they were in such an inconvenient place at the wrong time. He certainly feels no regrets, or guilt. In Kyeria - the first multi-fandom RPG played by Manawolf's Erol (now closed) - he encountered an illusion of his mother, who turned her back on him to ignore him. He promptly shot her. Dark Eco It's widely-accepted fanon that Erol was placed in charge of the Dark Warrior Project (DWP). This Project had it's consequences. The conversion of Dark Eco to plasma form during the force-channeling process resulted in fumes of vaporized DE. All Erol noticed was an acrid smell, but subtle amounts of "DE" residue built up in his system. He does not (and never will) have powers of any sort; he's NOT a channeler or even much of an eco-user. But the influence does tip his sanity towards the deep end. Erol is unaware of this effect. All he knows is that in the past couple years, his restless energy has gotten worse and his lust for violence turned into an undeniable NEED. Really, it's little different from normal, just a little exaggerated. Characters able to reach into his cellular structure or read his bio-electricity will notice something... off. Anyone able to reach out and actually control or manipulate Dark Eco can cause quite a bit of havoc. Praxis Anywhere but Praxis' Haven, Erol would eventually have been locked up for good. But he joined the Krimzon Guard, which provided discipline and an outlet for violence, and eventually was promoted to Commander after Torn. Baron Praxis used his high-energy psychosis to his benefit, putting Erol in charge of inhumane prison programs, allowing him to terrorize the citizenry and generally allowing him far more power and authority than any sane person would consider wise. But - for once - Erol had a respect bordering on fear of Praxis, and wasn't interested in taking charge of the city. His loyalty was secure; though he didn't always like being told what to do and would often use his play-acting skills to get what he wanted, he would never EVER betray the Baron. Praxis had leashed a mad dog, and used him to help keep the citizenry on edge and terrified of crossing him. Jak Yes, Erol raped Jak in prison. "I don't just want to win, I WANT YOU!!" This doesn't even really count as fanon, honestly. Torn (Fanon proposed by Torn-mun, mutually agreed-upon for Elegante.) Erol and Torn joined the KG at about the same age, and wound up in Basic Training together. They even became what might be called friends - before Erol's sadism was given free rein with the Baron's power, and Torn got a stick up his ass. But friendship turned to rivalry which in turn became ugly as Torn was promoted ahead of Erol. Eventually the Baron decided Torn had too much moral fiber, and scouted out a replacement. Erol seemed to be what he was looking for, with only one snag - Torn was still alive. Torn was supposed to die in the Dead Town Massacre, but in an odd fit of sentimentality, Erol pulled Torn from the area just before the Shield Wall doors closed. Later that same day, after Torn publicly cussed out Praxis, Erol slit his throat and dumped him in the slums. Erol didn't do a thorough job of it, however. The Shadow found and healed Torn, who then joined the Underground. His voice, however, was ruined. Although Erol has fought Torn, he has never come out completely on top in the sparring arena, though he did manage to leave a scar on Torn's left cheek. He can't beat him in a fair fight, but he can fuck him up in the process of losing. Erol himself isn't 100% certain why he spared Torn's life, and then did it again by not slitting his throat properly. (Erol knows how to cut a throat.) Sometimes he thinks he knows, and gloats over the fact that he could have killed him but showed mercy - to Erol, it's the worst thing you could possibly do. Other times he doesn't, and it's a thorn in his side. =Relationships= Akagi (+): The boy is something of a protege. Erol believes he has high potential, with some discipline and training. He's also willing to trade sex for the privilege of hand-to-hand training, and Erol appreciates a willing young body. Erol has even gone out of his way to save Akagi's life, though this may have more to do with the fact that it put Akagi in Erol's debt. [[Baijznyherglert'allalax Sempotyllallalligrfturg|'B']]: A source of comm amusement. Also, lobsters. Batou (-x9000): Since the memory loss, Erol's a bit more confident about his odds with Batou. Oh, he's no match for him physically, but so long as the cyborg doesn't get inside his head, calling him a pet and cutting off his freedoms and choices, he'll do little more than keep a cautious distance... Belle ("Abby") (+): They've fought, they've fucked. She's a bit too assertive for a woman, in his opinion, but that won't stop him from doing it again sometime. Cadence (++++): Cadence helped him escape from Batou, so really, even though Erol hasn't said as much yet, he's aware he's in debt to the man. He'll do something for Cadence if asked. [[Chase Stein|'Chase']]: Erol was incredibly under-impressed at Chase's conduct in Carnival, and thoroughly enjoyed beating the crap out of him with Kage's permission. He'd love to do it again. Give him an excuse, Chase. Christine (+++++): This girl started off as just a little fun. A perfect, naïve little girl who fell for Erol's every trick. But he's starting to get attached, for some reason... a very odd thing for a genuine psychopath who's incapable of feeling empathy. In all likelihood he just likes the attention, but genuine affection is something that's quite foreign to him. This may go in interesting directions, not necessarily the ones Erol intends. Dexter Morgan (---): The fact he was able to take down Even makes Erol wary, and he's very cognizant of the fact he might use Christine to get to him. He's fairly certain the man is no match for him in hand-to-hand, though. The only thing he has to worry about is Dexter getting the drop on him... Di Roy (+): Has potential, he'll keep an eye on this one. Not the brightest tack in the box, though. Even (++): Heeeeyyyy. Welcome back. [[Haine Rammsteiner|'Haine']]: What an intriguing boy. Erol should get to know him better. Jak (-----): Oh where SHALL we start. Jak is one of his old favorites. Erol quite likes the boy... likes to cut him, that is. The former eco experiment gets under his skin now and then, but for the most part Erol likes to do the poking. Quite a love/hate situation; Erol is proud of the eventual success of the Dark Warrior Project, infuriated at the fact that Jak has beaten him in racing twice (don't mention this if you want to remain breathing). [[Jamie|'Jamie']]: Erol knows enough not to cut the hand that can patch him up. Jared (-): A terribly amusing, self-righteous twit. Erol's quite certain he could put the man in his place, easily. Kadaj (+): Arrogant little shit who's all bark and no bite. Kage (+++): Speaks Erol's language, but more, he knows the way around the boat and around Redd. He wrangled the Dexter incident so they got off without punishment, and his lead in this put Kage in the spot of "superior officer" at least for a few hours. If Kage takes the lead Erol's likely to follow, just because he knows he'll enjoy whatever's involved. Karis (++): He likes the zombie sense of humor, and appreciates their flair for violence. He'll team up with her if they have a common goal, and alert her to threats, mostly because he believes it solidifies his own stance with her. [[Lily|'Lily']]: Because Even cared about her, Erol will look after her. This extends pretty much to making sure she's still breathing, and keeping her away from Dexter. [[Link|'Link']]: Delicious, delicious jailbait. [[Lucian Sanne|'Lucy']]: Erol's had his fun. Might poke the boy a bit over the comm to prolong his suffering, but he's done for the moment. Incidentally Lucy's quite a nice fuck, good responses. Motoko Kusanagi (------): Her ability to command Batou perplexes and frustrates Erol. He's not quite so unnerved by her as he is by Batou, but it's a slim margin. His one reassurance is that Batou doesn't remember his captivity, and so they can't get into his head... [[Shiro|'Prez']]: With Yonekuni gone, he's not got any more or less reason to go for him than for anyone else. [[Remy Whitecastle|'Remy']]: A good kill. Their score is probably settled, unless the Glaukir Rangers try something else, or Erol encounters an opportunity to hurt Remy... Erol is an opportunist. [[River Tam|'River']]: They have a truce. Erol will avoid antagonizing her for now... [[Tina ibn Miraaj|'Tina ibn Miraaj']]: Amusing to poke and provoke. Torn (------): They used to be friends, and the basis for that relationship is still there - but Erol was seethingly jealous when Torn got promoted, and now he holds that position of command and control over Erol AGAIN. After a taste of command himself, having the "leash" back on is infuriating and stifling. How long Erol can toe the line under Torn's command without snapping is anyone's guess... Verg (+): Erol considers Verg to be a potentially useful tool. Not terribly bright... = Elegante Storyline = Erol was immediately welcomed by the other passengers, who loved him so much some of them took to calling him 'Sir'. He is looked up to and respected, and people line up to have him kiss their babies. His best friend is Batou, followed closely by Lucian and Geldoblame. Sometimes he invites them over for tea and crumpets, and they listen to opera together. Occasionally they will go on strolls through the park. No But Seriously: September * 28th // Arrival * 29th // Timeline Shock ** 2 // Erol discovers Jak is taller now October * 1st // Even says hands off of Lily * 4th Sexual orientation slurs ahoy (OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE) ** 2 // Lucian Sanne challenges Erol * 5th // Erol comes after Lucian, Nihiro saves the day * 7th // Erol finds Razer after the Ears Incident Blind/Deaf Event * 8th // Too many targets ** 2 // Fight with River Glaukir's Deal * 12th // Glaukir heals Erol's arm ** 2 // Erol, Jak and Torn fight (VIOLENCE) * 13th // Glaukir heals Erol * 17th // The deal is made The Lucy Incident * 19th // Erol rapes Lucy (SEX+VIOLENCE) ** 2 // Glaukir renegotiates ** 3 // Erol fights with Nihiro ** 4 // Redd punishes Erol (VIOLENCE/TORTURE) * 20th // Erol wakes up in the brig ** 2 // Christine asks him to stop hurting people * 21st // Christine wants to visit Erol ** 2 // Unfinished visit log * 22nd // Erol gets out of the brig ** 2 // Substitute victims * 23rd // Erol and Cadence meet in person ** 2 // Erol and Christine discuss religion ** 3 // A visit to the costume shop * 25th // Erol and Christine discuss Erik Pyramid Head Event * 29th // Erol discovers Christine's body ** 2 // Erol pursues and attacks Pyramid Head (VIOLENCE/DEATH) November * 1st // Erol tracks down Yonekuni for his mask * 4th // Sparring with Batou * 5th // A little talk with Daxter * 6th // Erol turns off the heat to Yonekuni's room ** 2 // Heat's off Go Go Glaukir Rangers * 7th // Erol is captured in a joint effort by Jak, Daxter, Capris, Remy and Batou * 8th // Neighbors with Batou * 13th // "Walkies" ** 2 // Erol is injured in Carnival * 19th // Jak, Daxter, Capris & Remy visit * 28th // Subaru, Christine and Cadence track Erol down and bust him out Pirate Event * 29th // Erol has his gun and can't use it December * 3rd // Batou visits * 8th // Christine questions Torn about Erol ** 2 // Christine questions Erol ** 3 // Christine apologizes for a perfectly normal, healthy reaction *15th // Erol and Akagi flip a coin **2 // Erol exacts his prize (SEX/SHOTA) * 18th // Erol races, catches and beats up Vin (VIOLENCE) *22nd // Erol and Mouse fight; Bob intervenes Masquerade Event * 20th // Erol discusses the Seal of Mar with Jak ** 2 // Short log with Christine ** 3 // Erol harasses Mnemosyne ** 4 // Erol and Even discuss staying sharp ** 5 // Erol seduces Christine *23rd // Erol and Belle fight **2 // Post-fight sexy times * 26th // Christine's Xmas Present (Rated R // SEX) * 29th // Erol warns Christine about Dexter January *1st // Erol tells the entire boat what happened in prison. *7th // Even attacks Remy; Erol catches & kills Remy after he escapes from Even *11th // Erol investigates Tachikoma * 19th // Erol and Celeste compare notes on Dexter * 16th: Erol fights Capris * 27th // Erol helps Even and Kage take revenge on Dexter (VIOLENCE/TORTURE) ** 2 // Erol "disciplines" Chase Island Event * 31st // Erol accosts Sheik; Tachikoma interrupts (unfinished) February Island Event (cont'd) *1st // Erol stabs Link, slashes Jak *3rd // Erol winds up on Exile Island with Karis **2 // Christine uses a love potion on Erol (effects temporary, thank Mar) * 8th // Erol and Celeste screw (MISOGYNY & SEX) * 16th // Batou and Motoko Kusanagi toy with Erol Xamira Plot *17th // Erol and Even find Lily's body *22nd // Christine encounters Xamira; Erol performs a mercy kill **2 // Erol calls out Xamira, leads her to Torn's ambush Demotion Plot **3 // Torn performs a mercy kill *28th // Torn and Capris ambush Erol. Erol comes out of it with a demotion (complete with Krimzon Guard oath of fealty to Torn) and the word "Captain" carved into his chest in Precurian ** 2 // Christine helps Erol back to her room March 4th Wall Event *8th // 4th Wall Nonsense **2 // Fun with Erol's future/AU daughter Caroline, and the Phantom of the Opera Domestic Violence Plot *11th // Erol finds out about the love potion... the results aren't pretty. (MISOGYNY/VIOLENCE) **2 // Christine attempts to apologize; everyone finds out what happened; Erol is a dick *15th // Kusanagi and Batou plot (Oh god) *16th // Erol taunts Verg about his lack of knowledge regarding humans *17th // Torn and Erol go drinking on St. Patrick's day (hey, all the round-ears are doing it) *21st // Celeste and Erol get reacquainted (mild violence) Category:Characters